Bashlin ShuffleFics
by MonziPlanchette
Summary: Ten ficlets based off the songs that come up when I press shuffle. All Bashlin. Rated T for now, IDK how intense these are gonna get.


**A/N: Basically, I'm going to put my music on shuffle, and whatever comes up will be the basis for each fic (each chapter will be a song).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned _Franklin &amp; Bash_, it wouldn't have gotten cancelled.**

**Ice Princess - Sharkboy and Lavagirl Soundtrack** (A/N: shut up.)

Peter couldn't actually believe his eyes. There was no way the Ice Prince, the man of his dreams, stood before him. This had to be a dream. The powerful Ice Prince was just a figment of his imagination, he always had been, ever since he was a kid. Able to conjure snow and ice with only a thought, no one could ever equal him. In Peter's eyes, the Ice Prince was a god.

He was short, but seemed high and intimidating on the top step of the stairs. He stood in a powerful stance that said "I have arrived, and I am your ruler." He gripped an ice sceptre in his right hand like he was sure he would lose it if he didn't hold it tightly. His dark brown eyes looked out at the emptiness that was the throne room of the Ice Palace, and Peter could've sworn he saw a hint of sorrow in them. He blinked three times, clenching his fist with the sceptre in it.

Peter could only stare at him in awe. The Prince's white suit glimmered under the skylights, and his light brown hair complemented the moonbeams that rained upon them, creating a halo of sorts around him. He looked like an angel.

Their eyes met, and it was like a burst of fireworks on the first of July was set off in Peter's heart. He couldn't help that his eyes began to water, but the moment they made contact with the Prince's, there was an instant connection between them. Like The Prince, too, had once dreamed of Peter.

Again, there was no way …

The Prince took a step down, but his father, the King, immediately interjected, storming into the throne room. "Jared, this isn't right—"

"Everything is right, Father," the Prince, Jared, replied, keeping his eyes locked to Peter's. "Please, leave us."

He opened his mouth to respond, then closed it, knowing that anything he could say now would be meaningless. He let out a sigh, retiring to his chamber for the night. Peter and the Prince were alone.

The Prince descended the steps, determination in his eyes. He had known Peter, the one who knelt before him. The one who averted his eyes as he came to meet him. In a vision, on a cold winter night, when all hope – he thought – had been lost. His powers had overtaken him, and his life was being drained by the hour. But there was Peter, in this vision, the sliver of hope that had pushed Jared to hold on, even on the brink of death.

"Rise … Peter." His name felt soft and warm on his tongue. It felt right to say, to think. Everything just felt _right_.

Peter towered over him, his giant build overpowering the Prince. But he didn't let that deter him. "Do you know me, Peter?"

Peter blinked rapidly, trying to think of an answer when no words would form. "Y-Yeah, I do. Well, not really, but …"

"You've seen me in a dream?"

Peter's eyes gave away his answer. They had the same glint of hope in them.

"I've seen you in a dream," the Prince admitted, looking up at Peter with the light and love of a thousand shared lifetimes. Lifetimes that lived on in their dreams. "A vision. You guided me."

Peter's breath quivered, and not from the cold. "I did?"

The Prince smiled. "You did." He dropped his sceptre, wrapping his arms around Peter as he reached to give him a passionate thank-you kiss. It was a kiss that Peter wanted to last forever.

"PETER!"

Peter opened his eyes to the familiar smells of the Cave, his bed, and Jared's cologne.

"Christ, did you slip into a coma or something? Get up, we gotta get to work." Jared leaned over him as he buttoned up his shirt, planting a loving kiss on the confused Peter's forehead.

Peter hesitated before shaking his head with a smile. He let out a laugh. "Sorry, I … I just had the weirdest dream …"

* * *

**A/N: That was actually super fun to write, and I kinda wish I could expand on it. Maybe someday …**


End file.
